Of Brothers And Hammers
by Zephyr Fyrian
Summary: The third piece to Ice Cream, and Capsicles. It's been four months since Loki was dropped on Midgard, and Thor has finally decided to come and visit. He just didn't expect to find his brother three feet taller than him and coexisting peacefully with Jane Foster. Nor did he expect Fandral to be courting Jane's friend, Darcy. In short, Thor didn't expect a lot of things. Lokane.


**(A/N) And here we have the final installment of the 'Ice Cream Trilogy' as my brother calls it. It's not as long as the others, unfortunately, but it is what it is.**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

**_Of Brothers And Hammers_**

After the partial disaster that had been the get together, Tony, Steve, and Loki had all agreed to a truce of sorts. Both men stayed a good four feet away from me at all times, and Loki didn't attack them.

It was a precarious settlement, but it would work until Loki grew more comfortable around the two.

It also seemed that Fandral had been right when he suggested the act of protecting a mate was some sort of coming of age for Jotuns, since Loki hadn't stopped growing since the incident.

Currently, he was about three feet taller and half a foot wider than he had been. With his height now being somewhere around nine feet, it was a bit difficult to find clothes that fit him, but luckily we managed. Darcy had found somewhere online that sold incredibly oversized clothing, so it was all good.

The first day Loki woke up with a splitting headache I didn't think much of it, and gave him some of our 'Midgardian medicine beans' as he called them, thinking he was just having a really bad migrain.

The second day I was starting to get worried, because it seemed like the headache was only getting worse, and we tried the pills again.

On the third day, it seemed the headache had gone down slightly, and Loki compared the pain to that of a new tooth growing in, or bones realigning themselves.

The fourth day the headache had come back in full force and Loki had spent the entire day curled up in a miserable blue ball. Sound didn't make it worse, and neither did light, so I was really at a loss as to what had caused the headache.

Until the fifth day, when Loki was rubbing his temples as usual and suddenly stopped, staring ahead blankly. He'd demanded a mirror, and when I gave it to him, he examined his temples very closely, before announcing that the cause of his headache was because he was growing horns.

It took about another week and a half before the horns were fully grown and Loki's headache was gone. The horns were black, just like his hair, and they grew out from his temples, curved back(rather like the horns on his helmet, actually), and curled around his ears.

Loki had been rather thrilled with the horns, and claimed it would make head-butting Thor all the more satisfying.

Being nine feet tall, it was now pretty much impossible for Loki to sleep with me in the trailer, which was where he usually stayed. The first night he was here, I had insisted on him sleeping in the lab, but the next morning I had woken up to find him having disregarded my words and curled himself around me on my tiny bed.

Both of us had barely fit then(something I had constantly reminded him, but he refused to leave, stating that he couldn't protect me if he wasn't with me), and there was no way he would now, so we both slept in the lab.

It was early morning and I had just walked outside to get from fresh air, wanting to escape from Darcy's 'Fandral withdrawal', which was just depressing to watch, and Loki's constant insistance that I stay right beside him all day(he was sulking at the moment).

Fandral had disappeared for about a week now, which was considerably longer than he'd ever been gone before, and I wondered if his excuse of 'testing the Bifrost' had finally run its course. Darcy had been upset ever since the third day he'd been gone, and would mope around the lab or just shut herself in her room.

I was just about to head back inside when the wind began whipping around me and I looked up at the sky to see the telltale swirling storm that meant the Bifrost was activating.

"Fandral, you're late," I muttered, climbing into my van and starting to drive out to the site.

I reached it just as the Bifrost touched down, bracing myself for the shockwave and explosion of color before it all faded away.

I hopped out, smiling and waiting to greet Fandral when I noticed he wasn't alone.

"Jane Foster,"

I stared, glancing back at Fandral, who looked apologetic.

"Hello, Thor," I said warily. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my dear friends from time to time?" Thor smiled brightly at me, his blue eyes shining.

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Actually, I'm here for Loki," Thor said, breaking eye contact. "I am truly sorry for leaving him here without a word, and I have come to take him home."

Unless Thor was also planning on dragging me along, I didn't think Loki was going anywhere, but I didn't mention that. Let him find out on his own. Serves him right for abandoning me.

I looked over at Fandral, a wide smile overtaking my features.

"Hi there," I walked over and gave him a one-armed hug. "Darcy misses you, so we'd better get going before she does something exceptionally stupid."

"Probably a good plan," Fandral grinned back in his charming way. I suppose he wasn't called 'Fandral the Dashing' for nothing.

I walked back to the van, climbing in the driver's side while Fandral got in the passenger's. After coming here on and off for a good three months, it was basically routine for Fandral. I had actually thought about teaching him how to drive, but I'm not sure the freedom would be a good thing. Who knows what stuff he and Darcy would get up to?

"Thor, are you coming?" Fandral looked back at his friend, who had been staring blankly for several seconds.

"Oh, yes, of course." Thor awkwardly climbed into the back, his large form barely fitting behind the front passenger seat.

When we reached the lab, Fandral was the first out, running to the door and throwing it open, greeting Darcy with a shout of glee.

I was a little slower, but I was fairly sure Loki was still sulking inside because I left, and I thought that spending to much time alone with Thor would send the wrong message. I was out and halfway to the door when Thor called to me.

"Why the hurry, Jane?" he jogged to catch up to me, a smile growing on his boyish face.

"Nothing, just the fact that a certain _someone_ is going to be very upset if I don't get in soon," I replied.

"Darcy?" Thor blinked innocently. Had Fandral not told him about Loki and I?

I frowned, not answering, and walked through the door, where I was immediately accosted by the sight of Fandral and Darcy making up for their time away from each other(in a very ostentatious way) over by the counter.

"Can you go somewhere where I don't have to see that?" I requested, looking away. Darcy laughed and dragged Fandral back somewhere else out of sight, cleansing my view.

Loki was sitting crosslegged by the couch, reading another Tolkien book. He couldn't sit comfortably on the couch since he had gotten so much larger, but he seemed content simply sitting by it and using it as a back rest. He looked up when I came in, his face lighting up and his eyes gleaming cheerily. He had just opened his mouth to say something when Thor walked in.

Loki's expression darkened and he dropped the book, a low hiss escaping his lips.

"Ah, Loki-" Thor stopped mid-sentence and stared. "You- you're-"

"As articulate as always, I see?" Loki sneered, unfolding his long legs and rising into a semi-standing crouch, since he was too tall to stand up fully. "How delightful to see you, _brother."_

Thor hefted Mjolnir, which I hadn't even realized he was holding, and frowned at Loki.

"You're bigger," he stated.

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." he said sarcastically. "I am a _Frost Giant _in case you couldn't tell."

"Yes, but I thought Father's spell only changed your skin and eye color," Thor said in confusion. "I didn't realize it changed your size as well. I thought the reason Laufey left you was because you were too small."

"Did it ever cross your tiny mind that maybe I _wasn't _left?" Loki snarled, raising himself higher until his horns brushed the ceiling. "That maybe I was put in that temple for _protection _because I was the King's son? That Odin _stole _me instead of rescuing me like he says?"

Thor was silent, his brow furrowing as he pondered Loki's words.

"I thought you hated the Jotun form," he said softly, looking back up at his adopted brother.

"I did," Loki snapped, eyes glowing dangerously. "But that was when I wanted to be an Aesir, to live in Asgard like the rest of my 'family', to be worthy enough to be Asgardian royalty. That was before I realized why the Jotuns are so barbaric, before I understood why I was so much smaller than the rest of them."

"And why was that?" Thor's grip on Mjolnir loosened, and I relaxed, hoping this wouldn't come to a fight.

"I had not accepted my Jotun magic," Loki answered, moving closer to me as he spoke. Thor seemed to notice this, and, I assume he was worrying for my safety because he hadn't figured out what was going on, he moved closer to me as well. "When the Allfather stripped me of my magic, he stripped me only of the magic I had learnt. Not the magic I would inherit from my Jotun ancestors."

"And how exactly did you unlock this power?" Thor asked warily.

"I didn't actually intend to," Loki admitted as he slunk closer to me, eyeing Thor. "It was instinctual."

"What provoked you?" Thor's fingers tightened their grip on Mjolnir.

"I felt a threat," Loki replied, his voice lowering into a growl.

"Loki, I am not here to threaten you," Thor said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I am here to bring you home."

"Asgard is not my home," Loki hissed, almost close enough for his long arms to reach me. "I am not going back there."

"Loki, Father sent me to-"

"Then Odin is blind!" Loki shouted, red eyes blazing.

Thor fell silent for a few seconds, before sighing.

"I will return to speak with you again, brother," he promised, before turning to me. "But I would like to speak to Jane first."

"Why?" I edged a tiny bit away from Thor and closer to Loki, but I don't think Thor noticed.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to accompany me to Asgard," Thor said, smiling again. "Mother would like to meet you, and-"

_"No."_

Thor and I both turned to look at Loki, who seemed to be even angrier than when Steve had tried to touch me several weeks ago.

"Brother, this has nothing to do with-"

"It has _everything _to do with me," Loki corrected in a deadly voice. "Jane is not going to Asgard with you, unknowing of what it means. In fact, she isn't going at all."

"Hey, I can make my-" I fell silent at Loki's glare.

"Whether or not I marry Jane is not of your concern, brother," Thor said, backing towards me slightly, his eyes still on Loki.

"Marry me?" I cried.

Thor looked over to me, confused. Loki just smirked.

"Of course, that is why I wish for you to join me in going to Asgard." Thor said as if it were obvious.

"I'm not marrying you!" I exclaimed, a burst of laughter at the implausibility escaping my mouth.

"But, Jane-"

"Thor, I knew you for _three days." _I rolled my eyes, still shaking with amusement. "You didn't even bother to show up when Loki attacked, or even after. And don't tell me it was because the Bifrost was broken; Fandral has been coming here for months now to visit Darcy. And besides, I still see you as my friend, and I'd rather my friend not get ripped to shreds by his brother for thinking of me romantically."

Thor was silent, frowning.

"Jane, I believe you lost me."

I groaned and walked towards the couch where I sat down and picked up Loki's book. Loki shot a glare at Thor before returning to his seat next to the couch, where he rested his chin on the arm and read over my shoulder.

"I'm not marrying you, Thor." I said simply. "Because I barely know you, and I'm dating your brother. Mostly because I'm dating your brother."

Thor's jaw hit the floor.

Honestly, I was surprised it took this long.

Loki snickered from behind me, nuzzling his face into my hair again.

"I need some air," Thor decided, and walked back outside.

I set the book down and turned around, facing Loki. I rested my head on my arms, watching him play with my hair.

"Do you think I was too blunt?" I asked, frowning.

"No," Loki responded, leaning down so our heads were on the same level. "I think what you said was perfectly rational, and it was incredible satisfying."

I swatted at him playfully, shrieking when he suddenly yanked me off the couch and pulled me into his lap.

"Be nice to your brother, Loki." I mumbled into his chest.

"You sound like Frigga," he commented amusedly.

"Yes, well, I'm practicing my 'mom' voice." I looked up at him, smiling. "I'll probably need it someday, if we have kids."

Loki didn't respond, his lips twisting into a slight frown, his brow furrowing.

"Loki?" I asked, feeling his arms loosen around me. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at me, his face hard to read.

"You…want to have children with me?" he blinked, seeming confused.

"I mean, not _now, _of course." I flushed, looking away from his eyes and focusing on his chest, tracing the tribal designs on his skin. "But later on, if we actually get married, yes."

Loki tilted my chin up, watching me intently for several seconds.

"You are an incredible woman, Jane Foster," he murmured, a small smile playing on his lips. "I truly love you, you ridiculous mortal."

"And I love you, you psycho alien." I grinned and wrapped my arms around his chest.

At first, I didn't realize that anything had happened, but after a few seconds, I opened my eyes and found myself staring not at Loki's dark blue chest, but instead at black leather woven into armor. I pulled back and stared.

"I suppose I passed the test," Loki said nonchalantly, his green eyes glittering mischieviously.

"You're Aesir again!" I threw myself forward, knocking him over.

"At least, I look the part." Loki corrected. "And I'm back to normal size; I was beginning to miss it."

"Well, I like you both ways." I said, leaning down and kissing him soundly.

And all was well.

* * *

**(A/N) Yay! Thor must be so confused though. XD**

**Thanks for reading, friend! :3**


End file.
